Más que Simples Palabras
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Este fue unos de los mejores aniversarios que pudimos haber tenido, no cambiaría nada, todo fue maravilloso, y aunque podemos decir mil cosas de este día ninguna de ellas importaría de verdad, porque nuestro amor es más que unas simples palabras. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados un ratito para crear historias sobre ellos ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Más que simples palabras<strong>

**Carlisle Cullen:**

Faltaban solo unos pocos días para nuestro aniversario número noventa y cuatro, solo unos pocos días y no tenía la más mínima idea de que regalarle a mi bella esposa. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

Me encontraba en el despacho frente a la computadora buscando un regalo digno de una diosa al igual que ella, pero todos mis intentos era inútiles.

Había encontrado un hermoso perfume de esos que tanto le gustaban y estaba a punto de pedirlo y comprarlo hasta que una pequeña conversación llego a mi mente.

_*Flashback*_

_—Es precioso Carlisle, me encanta... gracias— me contestó Esme luego de darle un collar para nuestro aniversario._

_La verdad fue muy difícil conseguirlo, era hermoso con dos corazones de diamantes que representan los nuestros, representaban nuestro amor, un pieza original que costaba mucho dinero pero mi esposa lo valía._

_—Estoy muy feliz de que te gustara— la abrace y le di un suave beso en los labios. Luego me separe y observe que tenía una mirada muy extraña en sus ojos —¿Esme que sucede? ¿No te gusto el regalo?._

_—Carlisle cielo, te amo, te amo demasiado y me gusto mucho del collar pero... ¿Para nuestro siguiente aniversario podrías evitar gastar tanto dinero en mi?— pregunto tímidamente._

_—¿No te gusto verdad?._

_—Es hermoso, mi amor... pero no es mi estilo, no me gustan los regalos tan extravagantes— respondió evitando mirar mis ojos._

_—Bueno, te prometo que para nuestro próximo aniversario no gastaré dinero en ti— le dije agarrando su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos._

_—¿Estas molesto?— pregunto tímidamente._

_—No, claro que no ¿Porque piensas eso?._

_—No lo sé, pero..._

_—Preciosa, te amo y si no quieres que gaste dinero en ti eso haré, no estoy molesto te lo aseguro— le conteste sonriendo._

_Nos abrazamos y volvimos a besarnos, sus bellos labios me atrapaban y me volvían loco por completo. Ella tenía ese efecto en mi, con solo un beso o una sonrisa me enamoraba más de ella y con un simple "Hola" me alegraba el día._

_Ella es simplemente todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero y podría desear en la vida._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

¿Que podría regalarle? No tenía ni la más mínima idea: un viaje, unas flores, unas joyas todas y cada una de las idea que se me ocurrían involucraban dinero.

Sin embargo...

Ya sabía que regalarle, y la verdad esperaba que le gustará.

**Esme Cullen:**

Hermosa, bella y preciosa,

Esas palabras no pueden definirte y ni siquiera describirte.

Eres más, muchos más que esas simples y sencillas palabras.

Eres un ángel bajado del cielo...

Un ángel con una hermosa sonrisa que se contagia fácilmente,

Tus hoyuelos son ternura sin igual.

Y sin embargo eres más que un simple ángel,

Eres una diosa, perfecta, sublime y celestial.

Tu belleza ciega a todos.

Eres más fascinante que Hera y hasta la misma Afrodita.

Tu amor por los demás es único,

Algo que no se ve todos los días,

Algo que es digno de admirar.

Desde el primer momento en te vi me robaste el corazón y el alma,

Para no devolvérmelos jamás.

Te amo más que nada,

Y eso no puedo evitarlo.

Junto a ti, todo es perfecto para mi.

Mi amor por ti es infinito,

Mi amor por ti es verdadero.

Fuiste mi primer y único amor,

Y siempre estarás presente en mi corazón.

Nací para quererte, cuidarte y mimarte.

Sin embargo no todo entre nosotros es perfecto.

Nuestra historia de amor no es un cuento de hadas.

Nuestra historia no termina con un: " Y vivieron felices por siempre"

Nuestra historia de amor es mucho más que simples palabras.

—Es hermoso— aun seguía sin creer las palabras escritas en el papel que se encontraba en mis manos. Ese hermoso poema estará siempre presente en mi corazón.

—Me dijiste que para nuestro próximo aniversario no querías que gastara dinero en ti, y cumplí mi promesa— me respondió con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba orgullo —¿Te gusto?.

—¿Que si me gusto? ¡Me encanto Carlisle! es magnífico. Aunque sigo sin creer que escribieras que soy más bella que Afrodita.

—Lo eres mi amor, nunca te mentiría. Eres más bella que cualquier ser en esta tierra.

—¿De verdad piensas que soy tan bonita?— le pregunte curiosa, aunque ya sabía su respuesta.

—Eres fascinante, majestuosa, divina y mucho más— me respondió mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me besaba la mejilla. Este hombre me cambiaba completamente, el solo estar a su lado hacia que mi corazón muerto se estremeciera.

—Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí, gracias, no sabes cuánto te amo— le dije mientras me acercaba más a él.

—Me hago una idea— coloco sus manos en mi cintura y se inclino levemente, luego sus labios se unieron a los míos, este día era muy especial para los dos, nuestro aniversario y ese hecho hizo que el beso también lo fuera, fue como si la tierra hubiera desaparecido bajo nuestros pies.

—Cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti, mi ángel— murmuré entre sus labios. El se alejo un poco, sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla lentamente.

—Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y conoceré jamás, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo de tenerte a mi lado. Te amo Esme, te amo más que a mi propia vida.

—Yo también te amo Carlisle, y prometo que te voy a querer cada día de mi vida— se me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos y le sonreí suavemente —¿Que sucede?.

—Nada, solo que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

Sus palabras era hermosas y me causaban muchas sensaciones, eran como mariposas y destellos en mi interior.

—Carlisle, no puedo creer mi suerte al tener un hombre como tú a mi lado. Gracias por todo, mi cielo. Contigo aprendí a amar de verdad, gracias por enseñarme el verdadero significado de la palabra "Amor."

—Mi vida es perfecta...

—Porque tu estas en ella— termine por él. Esa era nuestra frase, desde hace años que nos decimos esas palabras, es una tradición entre nosotros.

Este ha sido uno de nuestros mejores aniversarios de boda. Todo había sido tan... feliz, mágico y maravillo nunca cambiaría mi vida junto a el, nunca cambiaría nuestra historia de amor, de ella podemos decir mil cosas pero ninguna importaría realmente... porque nuestra historia de amor es más que simples palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Soy una romántica empedernida así que se me hizo imposible no escribir esto, es la primera vez que escribo una poema así que ustedes deciden ¿Les gusto? ¿Merece un review?

Todas sus criticas son muy bienvenidas ^^


End file.
